


never had eggnog

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [2]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fillmore is jewish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Sarge choked on his drink, before giving Fillmore an incredulous look, “Is this eggnog spiked?”Fillmore rolled his eyes, “Have you never had eggnog? It’s traditionally alcoholic.”“Is it?” Sarge frowned, tilting the mug, “I don’t think that’s right.”“It definitely is, man.”
Relationships: Fillmore/Sarge (Cars)
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Kudos: 13





	never had eggnog

Sarge choked on his drink, before giving Fillmore an incredulous look, “Is this eggnog spiked?”  
  
Fillmore rolled his eyes, “Have you never had eggnog? It’s traditionally alcoholic.”  
  
“Is it?” Sarge frowned, tilting the mug, “I don’t think that’s right.”  
  
“It definitely is, man.”  
  
“So, Doc and Sher would tell me the same thing?” he stood, setting the mug down, “You know I don’t like alcohol, Fil.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure they would,” Fillmore nodded, “and I’ll finish your drink for you.”  
  
Sarge sighed, sitting back down, “Was this an excuse to take my drink?”  
  
“It is a nice bonus,” Fillmore smiled.  
  
“You’re going to be the end of me, hippie.”  
  
“You love me, we balance each other out nicely,” Fillmore mused.  
  
“Oh,” Sarge raised an eyebrow, “I do? I wasn’t aware of that.” He relaxed against the back of the chair, “Though I think you’re right about the latter.”  
  
“I’m always right, you know that,” Fillmore smirked, “or maybe you just let me be right.”  
  
“I…” Sarge frowned, “Drink your eggnog and shut up.”  
  
Fillmore laughed, taking a drink, “Alright, alright.”  
  
“I do, so you know.” He stated.  
  
“You what?”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
Fillmore laughed softly, “I love you too, Sarge.”  
  
“You’re...a sap, hippie.” he smiled slightly.  
  
“You said you loved me first,”  
  
“Doesn’t make you less of a sap, Fil,” Sarge stood again, walking to the kitchen.  
  
“I’m just saying you’re also a sap,” Fillmore called after Sarge.  
  
A few minutes later, the short man returned with a mug of coffee and plate of cookies, “I grabbed these for you. I know you have a sweet tooth.”  
  
“I do,” he nodded.  
  
Sarge set the plate down in the center of the table, taking a long sip of his coffee, “What is your day looking like? I told Sally I’d help her move some things in the motel.”  
  
Fillmore hummed, “I don’t have anything planned.”  
  
“Is that why you’re drinking at 9 AM?”  
  
“I’m drinking at 9 AM because one of us has to be in the Christmas spirit.”  
  
Sarge frowned, “You’re Jewish, aren’t you?”  
  
“Which is why I have to drink to get in the ‘Birth of Christ’ spirit,” Fillmore grinned, “I don’t drink at 9 AM for Hanukkah.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Sarge rolled his eyes, “Want me to talk to Mater about being less...Christmas-y?”  
  
“It’s fine, I’m not here to rain on anyone’s parade,” Fillmore said, “that’s your job.”  
  
He chuckled, “So I should do it because that’s my job?”  
  
“I just told you you don’t have to,” Fillmore laughed, “I can handle some Christmas cheer.”  
  
“No, no, call me the Grinch,” Sarge teased, “Call me scrooge. Bah humbug and all that crap.”  
  
“Don’t, it’ll be okay,” Fillmore grinned, “besides, this place could use some year round color like this.”  
  
“With you around, there’s always color here.”  
  
“The rest of you need to start pulling your weight,” Fillmore teased, “imagine how much prettier it would be,”  
  
“Red pulls more weight than you,” Sarge stated, “You know that kid spends all day watering and tending to those damn flowers.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s a good kid.”  
  
“And Ramone paints this town all the time.”  
  
Fillmore grinned, “Maybe it’s just you that needs more color in your life.”  
  
“Hm…” Sarge tapped his cheek, “Lizzie has all those stickers and weird clothing.”  
  
“She does,”  
  
“Flo has neon.”  
  
“So it _is_ just you.”  
  
Sarge smirked, “And Mater.”  
  
Fillmore hummed, “I guess so.”  
  
“And Sheriff, usually,” Sarge concluded, “I’d say we were pretty half and half.”  
  
“Key word being usually,” Fillmore countered, “he’s seemed to have a change of heart.”  
  
“So maybe I will too.” he grinned.  
  
“That’s what I’m counting on.”  
  
“What color would you want?”  
  
“Why settle for one color?”  
  
“You need to learn to start small.”  
  
Fillmore laughed, “Baby steps won’t get you anywhere.”  
  
Sarge sighed, “They got us here, didn’t they?”  
  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right about that.”  
  
“And do you hate here?” he chuckled.  
  
Fillmore smiled, “I don’t hate anywhere I’m with you,” he paused, “this place is pretty nice though.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so, because we’re staying here in Radiator Springs for good,” Sarge leant forward, “This place is our home.”  
  
“Anywhere with you is home,” Fillmore mused, “this is a good place to have roots though.”  
  
Sarge blushed and took a long sip of his coffee, “Whatever you say, hippie.”  
  
“When are you going over to help Sally?”  
  
“You have an hour with me until I’m going to the Cone,” Sarge answered.  
  
“Or we could find someone else to help her.”  
  
“Fil,” Sarge started, “And why would we do that?”  
  
“So that you can keep me company while I suffer through Christmas?” Fillmore offered.  
  
“Didn’t you spend it in a detention center one time?”  
  
“I did,” he nodded.  
  
“So you can handle me helping Sally for a couple hours.”  
  
“I guess I can,” Fillmore sighed.  
  
Sarge kissed Fillmore’s nose, “I think Luigi and Guido are setting up the tire tree if you want to go light that up.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll probably help them out with that.”  
  
“I know how much you love flashing lights on strings,” he laughed.  
  
“You know me so well,” Fillmore beamed.  
  
“Yeah…” the former military man nodded, “I guess I do.”  
  
“You definitely do,” Fillmore said, “and you know it too.”  
  
“I don’t believe I said all that.”  
  
“You’re right, I did.”  
  
Sarge cracked a smile, “You’re insufferable.”  
  
“Oh, am I?”  
  
He nodded, “Sure are.”  
  
Fillmore laughed, “That’s not very nice.”  
  
“Am I the nice one out of the two of us?” Sarge raised an eyebrow, “Since when?”  
  
“Maybe that’ll be your new year's resolution.”  
  
“And take that from you? Never.”  
  
“Maybe we can both be the nice one.”  
  
“I suppose Flo and Ramone are both nice, and so were Lizzie and Stanley…” he nodded.  
  
Fillmore laughed, “So we can be too.”  
  
“Nah,” Sarge grinned, “That’d be too much.”


End file.
